


What Doesn't Kill Us Makes Us Stronger

by gigilysrose



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigilysrose/pseuds/gigilysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage!Tony comes home to find that his father has gone through his drawers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill Us Makes Us Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for homophobic slurs

Tony walked into his room only to find his father standing over his desk, holding the copy of _Seventeen_ that had previously been in the locked drawer of his desk. His anger over his father's snooping was quickly overruled by his fear as he saw the look on his father's face. The blood in Tony's face drained as his father stalked towards him, clutching the magazine as if he were going to tear it to shreds.  
“What the hell is this? Did you think that I would be stopped by that idiotic lock on your drawer?”

“Look, I can explain. It was meant as a gift for –”

“Who? Your girlfriend? If you have one then she must be happy with never seeing you because all you do is sit in that library and read. I can't believe that a man like me could have raised a wimp like you. I knew that letting you spend all of that time with your mother –”

Suddenly Tony couldn't take it any longer. He managed to get out from his father's trap as he said: “Don't you dare say anything about mom. She had nothing to do with who I am. I can't believe that after everything that happened you would even say that. Mom was –”

His father threw the magazine as he stalked towards Tony, once again trapping him. Tony's first instinct was to drop and crawl under the bed, but Tony was much bigger than when he was younger and he no longer fit. Instead he stood his ground and braced himself for what was to come. His father was three feet away before he threw his first punch, hitting Tony square in the jaw.

“You have always been a wuss, even when you were younger. You never wanted to play sports like the other boys. And your mother encouraged you. Told me that if I let you do theatre and take dance classes that you would end up being a man. But it just turned you into a faggot. Why should I expect anything different though?” His father punched him again, this time sending Tony to the floor. “I knew the moment that I first saw you in the delivery room that you would never amount to anything.” His father kicked him in the stomach and Tony hunched over, protecting his gut.

After years of practice he knew that if he stayed quiet it would be over more quickly. That still didn't guarantee that at the end of this he wouldn't have to drive to the hospital and pretend that he had fallen down the stairs, but normally he could bandage himself up. He zoned out as his father kept kicking him, keeping the tears stinging his eyes from spilling over, praying to a god he didn't believe in that it would be over soon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony woke from the nightmare to Gibbs holding him and murmuring “Wake up Tony. It's ok, he can't get you now.” As he finally came into consciousness, he tried to even out his breathing. Gibbs held him tight, his constant reminder that no matter how bad things got, how many mistakes he made, there were people in his life who would defend him as he was. The last thing he heard before Gibbs' hand rubbing circles on his back soothed him into sleep was Gibbs whispering “I love you, Tony. Don't you ever forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in canon Tony's father wasn't always the best, but never got physically abusive (at least that I know of), however this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Comments are love and will be rewarded.


End file.
